


Monster Catnip

by FictionalNutter



Series: Problem 'verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Annoyed Castiel, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Sam, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Problem 'Verse, Protective Castiel, Upset Castiel, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalNutter/pseuds/FictionalNutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous on Tumblr requested an installment of this 'verse in which Sam is being taunted by demons and protective!Castiel rescues him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster Catnip

**Author's Note:**

> You can always send me prompts or requests on my [Tumblr](http://www.supernaturallyimagined.tumblr.com).

Castiel thoughts demons must be fairly stupid. After all, the Apocalypse had ended quite a while ago. Lucifer was defeated, Sam and Dean Winchester were not possessed vessels and never would be, and the world was fairly calm. It really wasn't a difficult concept to grasp, but the demons of the world seems frustratingly oblivious.

Case in point, Sam had been abducted by demons. Again. This time was a little different in that they hadn't been on a hunt. Castiel and Sam had actually been out alone for once, enjoying a little time off. Dean was in South Dakota, working in Bobby Singer's junkyard, which for Dean really qualified as a vacation. Bobby had broken a few fingers in a hunt and was supposed to be keeping his hands still, which meant he was limited to the hunting research and assistance he did. That didn't pay the bills though, and Dean didn't really get to play mechanic as much as he would like, so they'd made a deal.

Sam had felt bad about not going with Dean to help Bobby, but Dean's pointed reminder of Sam's lack of skill when it came to mechanics sealed the deal, and Castiel and Sam had ended up in a fairly nice cottage near the shore in Oregon.

Castiel had only been gone for a moment or two, having left before Sam awoke to try and find some sort of special breakfast. That's what couples did when on vacation together, right? He had returned to find the door wide open and Sam missing, the odor of sulfur rank in the air.

Thankfully, these were low level demons who were easily tracked, and Sam was smart enough to pray for Castiel as soon as he became aware enough to do so. It had taken longer than Castiel would have liked, which might mean that Sam had a head injury of some kind, since he had probably been knocked out.

Castiel arrived at the old yellow house at the end of the lane, squinting suspiciously at the peeling paint. He was used to tracking demons to industrial areas, not declining suburban neighborhoods. The angel drew his blade, preparing for battle. He was unsure how many demons he was dealing with, but he was determined to eliminate the threat.

"...just our luck, you know?" A voice was saying, echoing down from what Castiel assumed was the kitchen, given the acoustics and most likely floor plan of the house. "Here we are, just minding our own business, and a Winchester walks into our backyard!"

"This is really your fault," a second demon chimed in conversationally. "If you hadn't come barging into our space...not that I'm complaining or anything, since this has been lots of fun."

Castiel thought he heard muttering, which must be Sam. The demons likely had him gagged. Moving closer to the source of the voices, his grip on the blade tightened in preparation.

"You see, Sam, you made yourself a lot of enemies when you took Lucifer down. You were supposed to be his vessel, not his doom!" The demon's voice grew angrier.

"After all that hard work!" The second demon lamented. "Azazel, Ruby, Lilith, and all the others that worked tirelessly to ensure our lord would rise to find his vessel ready for him. But no, you just couldn't get with the program!"

"You were literally born for one singular purpose, Sam, and you screwed it up!" The first demon ranted.

Irritated at the irrational rage of the demons, Castiel gave up his stealthy approach in favor of barging into the kitchen, stabbing his blade through the closest demon, then whipping around quickly to neatly slice through Sam's bonds, freeing him from the kitchen chair he had been tied to. Castiel then turned and held his blade to the second demon, who had not yet had time to react.

"Are there more of you?" Castiel demanded.

The demon's lip curled and he spat, "Angels! Always interfering!"

Sam was behind Castiel now; the angel could sense him. "Lucifer's also an angel," the hunter reminded the demon mildly, rubbing at his wrists and stretching a little.

The demon looked enraged for a moment, then relaxed into a scowl, apparently electing not to argue. 

Castiel backed away, blade still pointed at the demon. "You go to all the rest of your kind, scattered all over the world, and you deliver a message. Sam and Dean Winchester are off limits. Do I make myself clear?"

The demon nodded vigorously, vanishing as soon as Castiel relaxed his blade.

"Thanks, Cas," Sam murmured, leaning forward to rest his head on Castiel's shoulder.

Castiel turned, adjusting their positions so he could embrace Sam. "I do not understand," he groused. "Why must you be like some special brand of monster catnip? It seems that we cannot go two weeks without you being taken by something."

Sam snorted. "You sound like Dean. I'm fine, I promise. Just a little disoriented. It's my fault anyway - I forgot to salt the window. That's how they broke in, then they just destroyed the rest of the protections and walked right out the front door. I woke up just in time, but the one you killed knocked me out before I could even react."

"I am glad you remembered to pray," Castiel pointed out. "These imbeciles were simple to track, but even with my claim it is easier to find you when you pray directly to me."

"I figured that would help," Sam replied with a smile, leaning back a little so he could adjust his head and move in to kiss Castiel. "Thank you for coming."

"Always," Castiel confirmed. "Now, shall we get back to having a restful vacation, or has this incident ruined it?"

Sam shook his head. "Vacation, definitely. We never do this. Let's go sit by the shore for awhile, okay?"

"Anything you want, Sam," Castiel agreed. He made sure to keep an arm around Sam, determined not to let anything else attempt to disrupt their time together.


End file.
